


To Carry the Fate of the World (To Carry the Weight of My World)

by SodaUndead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Death, F/F, Ficlet, Hurt No Comfort, death is so romantic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodaUndead/pseuds/SodaUndead
Summary: Piper closed her eyes and tilted her head back against the tree.Hoping that when she wakes up, she'll find it was all a nightmare.It's hard to hope, though, when your last thought as you gradually fall unconscious; is the life draining from someone's eyes.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	To Carry the Fate of the World (To Carry the Weight of My World)

**Author's Note:**

> CW? TW?, I guess. Deals with blood, death, and a whole lotta grief.

Piper cradled Annabeth, her fingers digging into her blood-soaked-side. The blood was seeping through her thin, orange, camp half-blood tee. Annabeth smiled faintly, a bruise developing above her lip, and looked up at Piper. "I'll miss you guys, " She said, voice hoarse. 

"No, no... Annabeth- please," She stared into Annabeth's face, trying to memorize every detail. "Annabeth, c'mon. You're strong. We can get through this!... Please, don't give up now, Please..." Piper begged.  
Annabeth reached up, arm quivering from weakness but she held the side of Piper's face in her hand and used her thumb to swipe stray tears from her face. Piper leaned into the embrace and closed her eyes. Her elbow hit the side of the tree she leaned on.

" 'ee you in 'lysium, alright?" 

Piper held onto Annabeth's hand that was still on the side of her face and guided it near her heart. 

The sorrow overwhelmed her and made a home in her lungs. Gasping for breath yet, with each gulp of air she swallowed, she choked on more tears. Heart feeling hollow, and bones feeling broken, she gazed into the sky and screamed. Her voice so unrestrained and raw it hurt. Piper cursed at the gods for everything. 

When she finished, her body slumped down. The sky was darkening- turning into a lovely orange-pink shade. Piper couldn't sit and admire it. All she could feel was the dead weight of Annabeth's body resting on her lap-along with the dead weight of grief weighing down her soul.

She drew her other hand off from Annabeth's side, fingers lightly trembling. The movement made some of the leaves beside her crunch. Her fingers felt sticky and wet. They were red. 

'My hands are gonna' stain... I should wash them soon,' Piper thought numbly. 

She was tired.  
So tired.  
So exhausted.

Piper threaded her fingers into Annabeth's blonde hair. It was tangled and loosely tied into a ponytail (like always). Piper closed her eyes and laid her head back against the tree.  
Hoping that when she wakes up, she'll find it was all a nightmare. 

It's hard to hope, though, when your last thought as you gradually fall unconscious; is the life draining from someone's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this will make anyone actually sad, but I did try to make it sad. I wrote this in 40 minutes though with no beta, so.. please comment and tell me what you think! :D


End file.
